Deck the Eds
Story it was breakfast and the kids were eating till grim appeared " hello children well i have a surprise for you we are coming to the end of the season " grim said " so that means we will finally comeback to the cul-de-sac and to no more support your annoying challenges " eddy said " yes but on doing that the last person who remains here will win so that means from today will begin the eliminations so for the challenge from today follow me to studio 10 " grim said and dissapeared and the kids go , the kids are at studio 10 and grim appeared " ok contenstents todays challenge is about christmas the first challenge is snowball fight the one who is last and not by a snowball wins so begin " grim said and then eddy throw a snowball at jimmy was jimmy was the first one " awww " jimmy screamed " eddy leave jimmy alone " sarah said and she get a snowball in the face by rolf and then get a snowball in the head by kevin then eddy , double d , johnny well plank dint throw so he was out and nazz and the last ones were ed and kevin kevin tried to hit but throw a snowball in kevin face " ed wins " grim said . "the next challenge is to build a snowman the most beautifull snowman wins so begin " grim said , so after hours they finished " lets see " grim said the first one was nazz " very interesting 9 points " grim said next was johnny and plank " what is that " grim asked " a snowman " johnny said " what kind of snowman sorry but not a point for you " grim said and the next was eddy " yeah 7 points " grim said next was jimmy who dint make a snow man " not a point for you " grim said and next was double d " 9 points " grim said next was sarah " 9 points " grim said next was rolf " i dont know what is it but i dont give you a point " grim said next was kevin " 9 points " grim said last was ed " now thats a snowman 10 points well guys i will see you at the elemation studio 0 and you cant vote ed off ed your reward is a present inside the present is what you wanted gravy " grim said " yummy " ed said. at the elimination " okay you make your votes and you decision what i hae at this plate just 9 guilded grim the one who doesnt have a guilded grim goes to the lameosine back to the cul-de-sac and he cant return back never so lets begin ed , double d , eddy , nazz , kevin , rolf , sarah and johnny , plank and jimmy the last guilded grim goes to plank " grim said " no why jimmy " sarah said " sorry rules are rules the lameosine awaits you jimmy " grim said and jimmy was walking to the lameosine and going back to the cul-de-sac . Points ed:10 edd:9 eddy:7 rolf:0 kevin:9 nazz:9 sarah:9 johnny:0 plank:0